


The Icing on the Cake

by GleekPlusDirectioner



Series: NiamNetwork Theme Works [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheeky Louis, Fluff, Liam's Birthday, M/M, stripper!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekPlusDirectioner/pseuds/GleekPlusDirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's far happier with his birthday gift than Harry and Louis anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Icing on the Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't say this last time, but this is a part of the 2nd theme for the NiamNetwork on Tumblr. The NiamNetwork is a community of writers, artists, and other creators, and has been created with the sole purpose of providing the fandom with new content and spreading Niam joy. If you're a Niam shipper (and one would assume you are if you're reading this) please come and check us out!  
> www.niamnetwork.tumblr.com

Liam rolled his eyes fondly at the sounds of two people bursting into his house, then again at the cheers of, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LIAM!"

"Thank you!" he called back, putting down the bottle he had been holding as the sound of feet rushed nearer.

"Happy birthday!" a boisterous voice yelled in his ear as a body crashed into him.

"Louis, that's my ear," Liam reminded his friend with a wince.

Ignoring Liam's words, Louis asked, "Do we get to meet this mysterious boyfriend of yours tonight?" He glanced around the room in search, then raised an eyebrow at Liam.

"No, Lou, I told you," Liam sighed, shaking his friend off. "He's at work."

Louis groaned loudly and dropped his head back.

"Hush," Harry ordered, swatting Louis' shoulder before wrapping Liam up in a tight hug. "Considering what we got you, it's a good thing your mystery man isn't here."

"What...?" Liam felt his shoulders sag when Harry pulled back to flash him a wicked grin.

"You're gonna love it," Louis beamed, having already brightened up.

"What've you done?" Liam sighed exasperatedly, grabbing the six-pack of beer and bottle of wine from the bench and heading for the living room.

Louis made an innocent, "Hm?" noise. "What could we possibly have done, Liam?"

Setting the alcohol on the coffee table, Liam grabbed the remote for his sound system and turned it on. "With that look on your face; anything," he replied.

"You have so little faith, Liam," Harry pouted. He accepted the bottle of beer Liam offered him.

Just as Louis accepted his own bottle, the doorbell rang and his eyes lit up. "Sit," he ordered Liam, pointed sternly at the couch before disappearing down the hallway.

"For God's sake," Liam sighed, dropping himself onto the couch.

A slim, blonde man appeared in the living room doorway, a lopsided smile on his face and a cake in one hand. "I heard it was someone's birthday," he purred.

Liam felt his tummy swoop pleasantly. He glanced to Louis, whose face showed a thrilled yet evil grin. Returning his eyes to the blonde, Liam took in his short black shorts and leather jacket hanging off bare shoulders. "Louis..." he began slowly.

The blonde slunk over to stand in front of him and pressed a finger against Liam's lips. "Ssh," he whispered with a wink. He dragged a finger through the white frosting on the cake, then slowly licked it off. "Looks like your lucky day, birthday boy."

Keeping his mouth shut, Liam watched the blonde set the cake down on the coffee table and slowly strip himself of his jacket. He felt a warmth in his stomach as the blonde danced slow and sexy in front of him, swaying his hips and biting his lip.

Finally, the blonde climbed onto the couch, straddling Liam's hips with a knee either side of him. "So patient, look at you..." The dancer leaned back and scooped up some frosting from the cake with his thumb, then straightened up and smeared it across Liam's bottom lip. "You can touch," the blonde permitted with a sly smirk.

Liam grabbed the dancer's butt and hauled him closer, then brought his hands up to hold the blonde's face as he kissed him. "Evening," he hummed.

"Happy birthday, babe," the blonde grinned, licking away the remaining frosting on Liam's lip.

"What the _fuck_?"

Liam glanced over the shoulder of the man in his lap to find Louis staring gobsmacked at him. "Niall, I think you've met Harry and Louis. Guys, this's Niall, my boyfriend."

Louis' mouth dropped open even wider. "But... how...?"

"Turns out I _can_ come to your little party after all," Niall grinned down at Liam.

Wrapping both arms around Niall's middle, Liam murmured, "C'mere," before kissing him deeply. He hummed low in his throat, skimming his fingertips up and down Niall's spine.

"Liam!" Louis blurted out, eyes still wide.

"Hm?" Liam pulled Niall into his chest, smirking at his friend.

"You said he works at a bar!"

"He does, Lou," Harry pointed out. He sat himself on the couch and held his hand out for Niall. "Nice to meet you properly."

"You too," Niall chuckled, accepting the handshake.

"I never said what he _does_ at the bar," Liam shrugged. "Anyway, thanks, Lou, this's a great birthday gift."

Louis huffed and folded his arms.

"Lou, stop sulking and grab a knife for this cake, yeah?" Harry suggested, taking a swig of his beer.

Although he did as he was told, Louis muttered grumpily to himself the whole way.

"You've just made my night," Liam grinned at his boyfriend in his lap.

Niall shrugged innocently and leaned in for another kiss. "I know."


End file.
